Pale Great Jagras
Pale Great Jagras is a variant of the Great Jagras that was first sighted in the Hellscape Echo and has been known invade all regions in the New World. It first appears in G-Rank and will randomly invade hunts and investigations. It is immune to all ailmental effects except blast. Physiology They retain the same physical features as the regular Great Jagras except for a pale grey and white colour palette on its body alongside being much larger in size while also retaining no underlings. Abilities They're much more agile than the regular Great Jagras as shown in them being able to leap around, epic spins, ravaging bite combos, flail themselves around the area, headbutt, violent claw slams, etc, Their most deadly feature is the ability to shoot out a saliva that is mixed up with all sorts of toxins, the saliva spit can be spat at in various ways and whatever the effect is can be randomised. Attacks Has all the physical moves of the regular Great Jagras (and the Greatest Jagras event), this lists the new attacks. Note: it's movement speed is naturally double the speed of the regular Great Jagras. The glob attacks can all randomly inflict the following ailments. Deadly Poison, Defense Down, Resistance Down, Soiled, Fatigue, Confusion, Farcaster, Blind, Necrosis or Suppression* Violent Roar: It will rear upwards before then slamming its left or right arm and then roaring extremely loudly into the air, this roar can damage nearby hunters and can inflict Vocal Cord Paralysis. Singular Glob Spit: It will shoot out a large glob of saliva that sticks to the ground for 3 seconds before fading. Multi Glob Spit: It will shoot out 3 large globs of saliva in randomised positions that sticks to the ground for 3 seconds before fading. Constant Glob Spewage: It will spew out a constany spewage of globs that randomise in numbers from 5 to 10 in all different directions, the range is also randomised. Poised Claw Swipe: It will poise its arms at a hunters position then do a charged swipe, this unleashes a gush of wind and the swipe itself can almost OHKO. Inflicts Bleeding. Slashing Claw Swipe: This is similar to the poised claw swipe attack except it does it three times in a row in randomised angles. Epic Multi Slam: It will do the slam attack that the 'Greatest' Jagras event has except it will do it 3 times in a row, with the second slam being from the other arm and it slams it in differing directions. 360 Super Spin: It will stand upright and then poise its left or right arm before then spinning in a 360 degrees angle, hitting any hunters around it. Mega Badass Vomit Barrage: It will spit out a barrage of globs of vomit that all inflict individual randomised ailments meaning the hunter hit by multiple could possibly be inflicted with multiple ailments at a time. Constant Roll Around: Unlike the regular Great Jagras that rolls once before getting back into its previous position, the Pale Great Jagras will will constantly in an infinite loop until it either hits a hunter or the hunter dodges/blocks, this is similar to Plum Daimyo Hermitaur's infinite backwards charge attack. Triple Hipcheck: It will hipcheck 3 times in a row in random directions with extreme force, sending the hunter flying and sending wind gust. Leap Crash: It will leap upwards and then crash downwards with full force, this causes quake to any hunters not hit by the crash but still near the proximity. Go Away: It will leap upwards and then shoot farcaster breath (this one is always farcaster breath), then the hunter is immediately send back to camp. *the animation of the using a regular farcaster is altered as the hunter faces upwards unexpectedly and gets forcefully picked away and then dropped to the ground with extreme force, this deals extremely high damage to the hunter as he/she drops at the base camp.* Upchug Vomit Galore: It will look upwards and then shoot a constant stream of saliva that rains down all across the map and randomises in ailment that it inflicts. Explanation From an extremely young age, these Jagras are somehow lost amongst the region far beyond the Ancient Forest and are forced to become acustomed to life in these new regions, this means that it will consume a wide variety of prey instead of solely preying on the likes of Aptonoth, this also means most do not survive to adulthood but the ones that do are more acustomed to harsh environments are are much more aggressive. They have been known to eat not just any form of meat, but also items within base camps that it raids, garbage, junk and evn humans. Behavior It is more aggressive than the regular Jagras, this is due to its nomadic tendancies and the various monsters from the different regions it appears upon that attempt to tackle it. Role in the Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - Low - Average - (High) - Extremely High - Apex - Legend Main Prey: Everything Arch-Rivals: Predators more powerful than it Tracks: Fanged prints, Drenched Carcass Habitat Unlike the regular Great Jagras that restricts itself to places such as the Ancient Forest, the Pale Great Jagras is highly nomadic and can appear in anywhere in the New World although it specifically inhabits The Borderlands for the most part. Notes - It is immune to all status effects, this means flash bombs, paralysis, sleep and poison do not work on it, shock traps do not work either, but pitfall traps still do. - Credits to the original concept and icon go to YukiHerz. - There is a tinge of inspiration from GHC Velocidrome. - It is a starter tier monster for G-Rank that also serve as the invader that can be a huge game changer when fighting tougher creatures. - It is leagues tougher than its original counterpart. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Variant Category:Large Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:Suppression Monster Category:Deadly Poison Monster Category:Confusion Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Blindness Monster Category:Soiled Monster Category:Defense Down Monster Category:Resistance Down Monster Category:Fatigue Monster Category:Vocal Cord Paralysis Monster Category:Necrosis Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster